Chapter 25
Plot Wataru walks out of the bathroom seeing at Mokoka isn't there. Mokoka walking down the street with her face looking down thinking of the texts for him and Ayane repending the texted as she is crying down the street as she is an fucking idiot. Mokoka is laying down on her bed hearing her mother yell up to her as dinner is done and to hurry up and eat. Seeing an text for Wataru asking if something is wrong and where she when too. Noticed that he hasn't called yet. Sumika is looking at her underwear as it is looks childish but not to flashy doesn't suit her an well. Heard her phone going off as she gets an call from Yuugo. But Yuugo yelling at her on the phone telling her at its Yuugo and asking if it is Sumika number. Sumika tells him that he is to loud, not noticing that his voice is loud and the drinking party that they discussed will go dwon tomorrow and her virgin days will be over if that is fine with her as she will introduce some nice guys to her. As she thinks of Mokoka, Wataru and Ayane sex sences. Sumika tells him that it will be fine with it and she will do her best at it. Next Day, Mokoka and Sumika are at the bar with Yuugo. As Yuugo and he's friends talk about virgins rare an rare catch. Yuugo giving Mokoka and Sumika an beer. As they talk about how horrible they are. Mokoka asked her if she knows them or not, but tells her that she don't as they are Yuugo friends. As time going on seeing an guys getting to close to her mokoka tell him not to touch her so familialry, but yuugo asking she to calm down and stop irritable. As she thinks of Wataru's texts and drinks and beer. Yuugo gives one of his friends an sign to pass an pill. As he orders an beer for an second round. Mokoka decided to go all out and drink in an fast pace. Yuugo tells her to drink to hearts contents. Wataru sitting at home changing his phone for calls or texts from Mokoka thinking if she is mad or something as he doesn't get it. As he lays down on his bed. Ayane is at school finish her homework getting up heading down the hallway checking on the class totals seeing Wataru total score of the last test and walking away. Sumika, Mokoka feeling the pills Yuugo put in there drinks. Yuugo still try to get them to drink some more. Yuugo and his crew feeling the aftermath of the beer as it hard them hard. Yuugo came behind Mokoka checking on her if she is doing ok from all the tensions are all going away and should drink some more. Mokoka tells him that she can keep going. Mokoka trying to get up and head to the bathroom but all most falls down as Yuugo catchs her see the pills are working.